As long as
by pikusparkyu
Summary: -HIATUS- when we have to fight for our love... -wonkyu- chap.3 update
1. Chapter 1

**As long as...**

Note: terinspirasi dari lagu justin bieber – as long as you love me, walaupun agak berbeda.

Desclaimer : I only own the story

Genre: romance,hurt

Cast: wonkyu

Chapter: ?

(please admin fanfiction jangan hapus fanfic ini TT_TT)

* * *

-Kiss-

_Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

"Mau kemana kyu?" tanya seseorang yang menatap namja bernama kyu itu dengan curiga.

"Aku hanya akan ke rumah teman untuk kerja kelompok, Yunho-hyung"

Lalu namja yang bernama Yunho itu mulai mendekati Kyu.

"Benarkah?" ia pun mulai mengelus pipi Kyu dengan lembut, lalu ia kembali berkata

"Dengar Kyu, kau hanya milikku...sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi milikku selamanya" ia pun mecium bibir plum Kyu dengan liar, merasa bahwa ia yang menjadi pemilik dari bibir manis itu, ia juga mulai mendorong kepala Kyu untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

Namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya pasrah, seolah semua hal itu sudah biasa terjadi, tapi jauh dalam hatinya sesungguhnya ia menangis.

"Hati-hati kyu, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku dan segeralah pulang jika sudah selesai." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Setelah beberapa jarak dari apartemennya, seseorang sudah ada yang menunggunya sambil bersandar di mobil hyundai-elantra (black) miliknya dengan mata terpejam. Namja itu menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mendekat ke arahnya dan iapun tersenyum dengan menampakkan sumpipit yang berada di kanan dan kiri pipi namja itu.

"Siwonniee,sudah menunggu lama?" Kyuhyun menujukkan ekspresi innocentnya dengan imut. Namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu hanya tesenyum sambil memegang kedua pipi kyuhyun yang terlihat chubby dan lembut sekali.

"Aku rela menunggumu untuk selamanya jika aku harus melakukannya." Dan ia mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tidak ada paksaan dalam ciuman itu, yang ada hanya rasa kasih sayang yang ingin dia tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun. _Rasa kasih sayang yang sebenarnya._

Malam ini ia sangat bahagia, tidak... tidak hanya malam ini. Malam lainnya yang ia habiskan dengan Siwon sangat menyenangkan, walaupun ia harus sangat berhati-hati agar tidak _ketahuan_, dan Siwon juga sangat mengetahui hal itu.

Kali ini mereka berada di sekitar sungai Han. Dan tentunya waktu sudah menujukkan betapa malamnya hri itu.

"Siwonniee, sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Ne."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam selama perjalanan pulang. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran sendiri-sendiri. Tapi ada satu pikiran yang sama yaitu, mereka sangat tidak ingin berpisah malam ini, hati mereka sudah menyatu. Jika Kyuhyun merasakan sakit, maka Siwon juga akan merasakannya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Begitulah semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari apartemen Kyuhyun, karena di situlah memang ia harus menurunkan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun juga mengethui hal itu.

Tapi, saat Kyuhyun akan keluar dari mobil, siwon segra menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat lalu menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman Siwon sedikit kasar, ia melumat bibir itu seperti tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk esok, ia selalu melakukannya saat mereka berpisah. Siwon sangat takut jika esok ia tak bisa menemui Kyuhyun lagi, tak bisa melihat senyumnya yang sebenarnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan sakit di hatinya, tidak dapat merasakan kehangatan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia mulai meneteskan cairan bening dari ujung matanya, dan Siwon yang menyadari hal itu segera menghapusnya dengan tangannya tapi mereka masih tetap melumat bibir masing-masing. Tapi mereka tahu, mereka butuh oksigen untuk bernafas dan merekapun berhenti melakukannya. Siwon masih tetap menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepasanya, ia juga selalu melakukan itu di malam-malam sebelumnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, tapi Siwon sangat tahu itu adalah senyuman palsu, dan Siwon melepas genggamannya, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobil menuju apartemennya yang ia tempati bersama Yunho, yaitu _kakaknya_. Mereka berharap, esok mereka akan tetap bisa bertemu kembali.

* * *

_We both know it's a cruel world _

Saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen, ia sudah di sambut oleh yunho.

"Yu-yunho-hyung." Tentu Kyuhyun agak terkejut, mengapa hyungnya menunggunya?

Tapi Yunho tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, ia hanya mendorong badan kyuhyun ke arah dinding.

BUGHH

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, karena dorongan Yunho sangat kuat. Apakah Yunho mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya? Bahwa ia dan siwon-

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pulang terlalu malam!" kali ekspresi Yunho agak mengeras, dan Yunho memang sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Ini adalah peringatan terakhir Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau melanggar lagi kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Tanpa bisa di tahan, air mata bening Kyuhyun mulai mentes lagi dari ujung matanya, takut... ia sangat takut dengan Yunho kali ini.

"Sssshhh... please don't cry Kyu... kamu tahu bahwa air matamu itu sangat berharga dan aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis." Yunho mulai menyeka air mata itu dengan lembut, tapi Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar dan yunhopun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Untuk malam ini kita tidak perlu melakukan _itu_, tidurlah besok pagi aku akan mengajakmu pergi." Sebelum Kyuhyun mulai beranjak pergi, Yunho mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Mimpi indah Kyu..."

Why I have to face this reality? Why this fate is so cruel?

Siwon tahu penderitaan Kyuhyun selama ini. Kehidupan Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah boneka yang indah, di kurung dalam penjara kaca yang mengkilap dan tetap tersenyum sampai kapanpun. Tidak boleh bergerak, berbicara ataupun mempunyai kehidupan bebas di luar penjara kaca tersebut.

Ingin rasanya Siwon membebaskan Kyuhyun dari kurungan itu, tapi ia tahu...jika ia melakukannya, hal itu dapat membahayakan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Sudah terlalu lama Kyuhyun berada dalam kurungan itu, bahkan boneka itu tidak pernah berdebu karena sang pemiliknya selalu membersihkan dan merawatnya, hanya saja kadang terlihat warna merah di sekitar leher dan dadanya, dan juga hatinya yang sangat tersakiti karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini memaksanya untuk melakukan seks dengannya setiap ia mau, dan mengurung kyuhyun dalam istana kacanya adalah hyungnya sendiri, Cho Yunho. Yunho, seorang pemimpin dari mafia terkenal, yang selalu bebas dari tangkapan dan tuduhan polisi terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun yang bagaikan seorang angel, hidup dengan Yunho yang merupakan seorang iblis membuat Kyuhyun ternodai oleh iblis tersebut.

Bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun adalah jantungnya, nafasnya, dan rag siwon hanyalah milik Kyuhyun seorang. Ia tidak akan memberikannya pada orang lain. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang dapat membuatnya kembali normal dari masa terpuruknya. Kyuhyun adalah matahari dan bulan yang menemaninya setiap hari.

Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan malam ini? Apa ia sudah tidur? Atau Yunho... Siwon mulai menggeram kesal setiap ia mulai mengingat nama itu. Ia berharap Yunho dapat mati dan membebaskan Kyuhyun dari kurungannya.

Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun... apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi esok? Jika suatu saat ia tidak dapat menemuinya, maka saat itulah Siwon akan terus memperjuangkannya.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Keep? Or Delete?

Gimana ceritanya? Jangan lupa review ya dear readers...

Sekedar pemberitahuan, fanfic ini mungkin hanya sampai chap.2/3, karena aku masih belum masukin sebagian lyrics lagunya jadi still ongoing.

Pikusparkyu imnida.


	2. Chapter 2

**As long as...**

Note: terinspirasi dari lagu justin bieber – as long as you love me, walaupun agak berbeda.

Desclaimer : I only own the story

Genre: romance,hurt

Cast: wonkyu

Chapters: ?

* * *

-Cold-

_You can be my destiny child on a stringer_

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah, dimana semua orang melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya. Sama seperti namja bernama Choi Siwon yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan universitas Inha, walaupun ini adalah hari minggu tapi ia tetap senang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Choi Siwon adalah seorang anak dari pemilik Choi enterprise yang saat ini sedang sejahtera, tapi kekayaan bukanlah segalanya terutama untuk Siwon. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting, bahkan ia merasa orang itu lebih penting dari orang tuanya? Orang itu yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari masa terpuruknya seumur hidup, ia sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan malaikat itu padanya.

_Flashback_

"_Siwon, maaf paman harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu... tapi,Appa dan Ummamu meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju ke seoul..."_

_Siwon hanya terdiam mendengarnya, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukankah orang tuannya baru saja menghubunginya dan berkata mereka akan segera tiba di Seoul? Bukankah ini kesempatannya untuk bertemu mereka kembali setelah 1 tahun ia dan orang tuanya berpisah karena urusan pendidikan dan urusan pekerjaan orang tuanya. _

_Ia sangat merindukan mereka, walaupun sang Ayah yang selalu tegas terhadapnya tapi itu demi membangun sikap yang disiplin untuk siwon, dan sang Umma yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya saat ia baru pulang dari kuliahnya._

_Siwon selalu menganggap orang tuanya adalah segalanya untuknya, ia tidak peduli jika yang lain menjauhinya tapi selama ia masih mempunyai orang tuanya yang terus mendukungnya maka ia tidak keberatan sama sekali._

_._

_._

_Pemakaman kedua orang tua Siwon cukup mengharukan, dimana semua sahabat-sahabat orang tua Siwon sedih dan menangis, mereka masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka telah tiada, dan siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan Choi?_

_Siwon hanya terdiam melihat 2 nisan di depannya, pandangannya kosong begitu juga hatinya. Ia berharap ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi._

_._

_._

"_tuan muda masih belum mau menyentuh makanannya tuan."_

"_Cih... apa yang Siwon pikirkan, kita tidak bisa terus membirakannya dalam kondisi seperti, sudah berapa lama ia mengurung diri dalam kamarnya?"_

"_Hampir seminggu Tuan, setiap saya mencoba untuk mengantarkan makanan, tuan muda hanya menyuruh saya untuk meletakkannya di depan pintu."_

_Orang itu masih berpikir keras... Siwon masih belum siap untuk mejadi penerus perusahaan Choi, apakah aku harus menggantikannya?akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan menggedor pintu kamar Siwon dengan keras._

"_Siwon! Buka pintunya, Hyung ingin bicara denganmu!"_

"_..."_

" _Damnit Siwon! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau masih meliki Hyungmu Siwon, jangan berpikir bahwa kau sendiri yang merasa sedih!"_

"_..."_

"_Siwon, appa dan umma tidak akan bahagia di sana jika kau terus sperti ini"_

"_..."_

_Oke kesabaran Jungwoon sudah habis, ia sangat lelah meliahat kondisi dongsaengnya yang terus seperti ini, tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera meminta bodyguardnya untuk mendobrak pintu kamar siwon._

"_Siwon!-"_

_Tapi keadaan kamar Siwon yang kosong mampu membuat semua pikiran Jungwoon berhenti, ia dengan cepat mencarinya ke kamar mandi tapi nihil. Apakah Siwon melarikan diri?_

_._

_._

_._

_Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, kenapa kehilangan orang tuanya sangat membuatnya menderita? Sepenting itukah mereka untuknya? _

_Siwon masih tetap memandang pantulan cahaya matahari di sungai Han yang indah, Apakah siwon ingin?_

_Benar, Siwon ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia sangat bergantung kepada orang tuanya, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini._

_Saat Siwon sudah siap meloncat ia tiba-tiba dapat merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?!" namja itu berterika dengan ekspresi cemas menyelimuti wajahnya. Tapi dengan cepat Siwon menepis tanggannya, saat ia ingin meloncat lagi, ia dapat merasakan orang yang tadi memeluknya._

_Apa yang orang ini lakukan? mengapa ia sangat peduli denganku? Ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi? Ia bukan-_

"_Jebal... jangan lakukan itu...hiks hiks...tidakkah kau tahu bahwa hidup itu sangat berharga? Tidakkah kau tau ada orang yang lebih tersakiti jka kau melakukannya?_

_Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa di dunia ini masih ada yang lebih tersakiti dari pada dirimu tapi ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk hidup? Bukankah nanti pada akhirnya akan ada yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akibat kematianmu?"_

_Siwon membeku, ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang diakatanorang itu, tiba-tiba keinginan untuk bunuh diri Siwon hilang, justru ia sangat ingin melihat siapa orang yang membuatnya seperti ini. Siapa orang ini?_

_Dengan perlahan siwon melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu, menggenggamnya, dan memutarkan badanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu._

_AH~ apakah namja ini seorang malaikat? Apakah Tuhan mengutusnya untuk menyelamatkan diriku dari masa-masa ini? Ia sangat putih, bibirnya sangat merah, bahkan pipinya yang terlihta chubby itu pasti sangat kenyal jika di sentuh, tunggu... air mata itu sangat jernih, tapi aku tidak tahan melihatnya tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera menyekanya dengan salah satu jariku. Ia sangat manis, benarkah ia seorang namja?_

"_Siapa namau? Tolong katakan namamu, kau...kata-katamu..seperti magic bagiku, kau baru saja mebuat kabut di hatiku menghilang..." entah apa yang terjadi, Siwon sudah tergila-gila dengan namja di depannya ini._

"_Kyuhyun...Cho kyuhyun..." namja itu hanya memandangku dengan khawatir, oh betapa inginnya aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, tapi mulutku masih bungkam._

"_Kyuhyun... terima kasih." Aku memeluknya dengan erat, terima kasih kau telah hadir dalam hidupku Kyuhyun._

"_em..boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"_

"_Choi Siwon..." lalu aku menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan lembut._

"_Siwon...senang bertemu denganmu." Ia mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum, senyuman seorang angel..._

_._

_Semenjak saat itu, Siwon selalu menemuinya. Ia sangat berterima kasih bahwa kyuhyun membutanya bahagia, tapi... semenjak saat itu juga ia tahu penderitaan apa yang Kyuhyun alami._

_Flashback end_

Siwon kembali menutup bukunya, mengingat masa lalu itu membuatnya berpikir, apa yang terjadi padanya jika ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah ia sudah mati sekarang? Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan sekarang ini jungwoonlah yang meneruskan perusahaan Choi.

Siwon berpikir, kapan Kyuhyun dapat terbebas dari jeratan Yunho? Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan melihat Kyuhyun menderita, bahkan 3 hari lalu ia melihat sudut bibir Kyuhyun memar seperti baru di tampar dan garis merah melingkar disekitar leher Kyuhyun seperti baru di cekik, dan garis hitam di bawah mata Kyuhyun yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah lama tidak tidur dan sering menangis. Kyuhyun terus menangis dalam pelukan Siwon, Ia sangat ingin melindungi namja yang ada dalam dekapannya ini. Mulai saat itu Siwon tahu Kyuhyun bisa saja hancur karena Yunho, dan karena itulah Siwon harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

_As long as you love me...We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke._

Sebenarnya cahaya matahari itu sudah lama mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kamar tersebut, tapi sang pemilik kamar tidak membiarkannya untuk masuk. Korden yang menutup kaca masih belum di buka, bahkan sang pemilik kamar masih tertidur pulas dalam pemandangan yang indah jika kita melihatnya. Pemilik kamar bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu masih tetidur, dengan piyama yang kelonggaran membuat sebagian pundaknya yang putih dapat terlihat. Ia tertidur dalam posisi meringkuk dan selimut awalnya menutupi seluruh badannya kini hanya menutupi bagian pinggannya ke bawah.

Ia terlihat seperti boneka yang indah, dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan ekspresinya yang tenang saat tidur membuat kita yakin bahwa ia hanya sebuah boneka mati, tapi dadanya yang naik-turun menunjukkan nafasnya yang teratur meyakinkan kita dia adalah seorang manusia.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kyu yang sebelumnya ia kunci, lalu membuka korden perlahan-lahan yang membuat sinar matahari yang dari tadi tidak bisa masuk kini dapat menerangi kamar itu. Namja itu, atau Yunho menghampiri dongsaengnya yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Ia mulai menyentuh pipi kyuhyun dengan lembut, mengelusnya dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumnya sedikit. Walaupun Kyuhyun tertidur semalaman, aroma apel dan mint dari badan Kyuhyun masih belum hilang, seolah itulah aroma badannya dari lahir.

Yunho tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Kadang tingkah Yunho di hadapan orang membuat mereka yakin bahwa Yunho adalah orang baik, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak.

"Kyu... wake up... we have to go..." Yunho tetap mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka mata kristal coklatnya yang indah, menerjapkan kelopak matanya perlahan sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat jelas orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hyung?" Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyu yang seperti anak kecil baru bangun. Kyuhyun sangat manis, sama bagi Siwon, Kyuhyun bagaikan angel untuk Yunho, sementara Yunho tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang iblis. Maka dari itu, ia ingin Kyuhyun hanya menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan pagi ini, jadi bersiap-siaplah, lalu sarapan. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Ne Hyung." Yunho pun mulai meniggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, tapi saat ia hendak menutup pintu kamar, Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang mebuatnya terdiam.

"Hyung...tolong jangan _kunci_ pintunya... aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Yunho berpikir sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Dan, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya nanti..."

Lalu Yunho menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya.

Inikah maksudnya tentang Yunho mengurung Kyuhyun bagaikan boneka?

Yunho mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan hari ini, dari mulai taman bermain, berbelanja ke mall, atau ketempat-tempat hiburan lainnya yang menyenangkan (kecuali club #plak-dasar pikiran pervert). Setiap Yunho yakin bahwa Kyuhyun hanya miliknya, Yunho akan bersikap sangat baik padanya, tapi jika perasaan buruk tentang Kyuhyun dimiliki oleh orang lain muncul, Ia akan bersikap kasar pada Kyuhyun, menunjukkan kegairahannya pada Kyuhyun dengan cara kasar, Yunho bahkan pernah mengurung Kyuhyun selama sebulan di kamarnya karena perasaan itu muncul, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun harus mengikuti homeschooling untuk mengejar pelajaran yang ketinggalan.

Yunho hanya memberikan 2 hal kebebasan dengan Kyu.

Pertama, Yunho tidak melarang Kyu untuk menggunakan HP dan Yunho juga tidak akan melihat isi HP Kyuhyun.

Kedua, Kyuhyun boleh mengikuti kuliah seperti yang lain tapi hanya dengan syarat ia harus pulang tepat waktu dan menghubungi Yunho jika ia akan terlambat pulang. Yunho juga menyuruh supir untuk mengantar dan menjemput Kyuhyun pulang dari kuliahnya.

Tapi semua itu boleh dilakukan Kyuhyun asalkan ia tidak boleh mendekati orang lain. Dan pada malam sebelumnya ia mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk kerja kelompok (chapter.1) karena Yunho juga tidak akan berada di rumah selama Kyuhyun pergi. Yunho tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berbohong untuk menemui Siwon, untuk sementara ini ia masih belum mengetahuinya.

Tanpa terasa hari semakin gelap, maka Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia tidak mau Kyuhyun masuk angin. Tapi pada saat perjalanan pulang, Yunho melihat seseorang yang ia kenal... itu adalah rekan bisnisnya, park jungsoo.

"Kyuhyun...tunggu disini sebentar, Hyung akan segera kembali." Yunho mencium kening Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri namja yang bernama park jungsoo itu.

Kyuhyun menunggnuya dengan setia, bukan karena ia mau, tapi karena ia harus. Sejauh apapun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meninggalkan Yunho, ia tidak akan pernah berhasil. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Hyungnya dan jungsoo itu berbicara dengan serius.

Sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi...

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggunya, Yunho datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

'apakah kejadiannya sangat serius?' batin Kyuhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba Yunho menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya.

"Hyu-Hyung!"

"Ikut aku sebentar Kyu, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu..."

.

Memang benar, Yunho bukan membawa Kyuhyun pulang, melainkan membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah gudang tua yang sudah lama tidak di pakai. Di sana Kyuhyun juga melihat beberapa bawahan Yunho yang sedang memukul seseorang?

Kyuhyun benar-benar speechless... orang ini sudah di hajar habis-habisan, bahkan untuk bernafas saja ia butuh perjuangan. Bukankah ini namanya penyiksaan?

Ia belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini, ini sangat mengerikan di matanya. Mata Kyuhyun yang polos dan belum pernah ternodai dengan hal-hal darah seperti itu.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tidak percaya, matanya mulai berair... ini sangat mengerikan...

Yunho lalu melepaskan genggaman Tangannya pada Kyuhyun, dan karena ia terlalu emosi, ia tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Yunho menatap orang itu dengan pandangan mematikan, ia seperti siap untuk membunuhnya kapan saja.

"kenapa kau membocorkan rahasia kita? Kau sudah bersumpah untuk mengabdi, tapi kau-!" Yunho memukuli orang itu berulang-ulang, darah terus mengalir dari mulut orang itu.

"jawab! Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Yunho bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan orang itu untuk menjawab.

'orang itu akan mati, ia sudah sekarat...tolong hentikan hyung...jebal...' Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati agar hyungnya menghentikan kegiatannya, ia terus melakukannya sampai air matanya juga ikut menetes dari kedua matanya yang indah.

Kyuhyun sangat ingin mengehentikannya...tapi... Yunho akan...

Orang yang dipukuli sekilas menatap Kyuhyun, seperti meminta bantuannya. Dan tiba-tiba tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun memeluk Yunho dari belakang, dan sukses untuk membuat Yunho berhenti.

"Hyung tolong hentikan...jebal!..." Yunho sedikit tersentak, benar...Kyuhyun tidak pantas menyaksikan semua ini...tapi perasaan amarah masih menyelimuti Yunho.

Kyuhyun merasa usahanya akan sia-sia, lalu ia melepas pelukannya dan berdiri menghalangi Yunho untuk memukuli orang itu sambil _menangis_.

"Kyuhyun, tolong minggir... aku tidak berniat untuk melukaimu."

"Hyung...jebal..."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" badan Kyuhyun bergetar mendengar bentakan hyungnya, ia menutup mata sejenak dan masih belum ingin berpindah tempat.

Kesabaran Yunho sudah habis... ia segera memutar badan Kyuhyun dan menghadap orang itu, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan tiba-tiba Yunho mengarahkan pistol ke kepala orang itu.

"Hyung janga-!"

DORR

Darah mulai terciprat di pipi Kyuhyun, bahkan kemeja putihnya yang ia pakai saat itu juga ikut ternodai.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, kaget, terkejut dan perasaan yang tidak enak lainnya mulai menyelimutinya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menopang badannya lagi, dan Yunho tetap memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya mereka terduduk di lantai. Air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir lagi, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun masih belum mengekspresikan sesuatu, ia hanya diam.

Sekejam inikah Hyung yang dulu selalu menjaganya... selalu tersenyum padanya, dan memberikan kehangatan padanya?

"Mianhae Kyu, kau harus melihat ini...tapi seperti yang aku katakan, aku tidak ingin melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi sampai melindunginya seperti itu, walaupun kau belum mengenalnya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Tanpa terasa Kyuhyun memang sudah mulai hancur... raga dan jiwanya...

'Siwonnieee, please save me...'

.

_._

_._

TBC

Sorry jika banyak typo, and thankyuuu so much for the reviews!

**kimhyunshi****, ****kyukyu712****, ****KMaknae****, ****kyunny****, ****Rachma99****, ****Blackyuline****, ****cho devi****, ****Fitri MY****, Sachiko Yamaguchi, WonKyuBi, Kyuya13, Ifa Cho-I, MhiaKyu, HaeUKE, lee minji elf, IrmaWK1013, KyuLuph, MyKyubee, Guest, kim chaeri, kay love wonkyu, Babykyu, Maknaelovers, ve fit, Ti-chan, rikha-chan, honey, astir, Youra, Evil ukekyu, Guest….**

All of you are my precious, and the readers is well…

and

Review please?

Mianhae moment Wonkyunya tidak ada di sini, soalnya author Cuma mau nunjukin betapa kejamnya Yunho sebagai pemimpin mafia... next chap bakal author banyakin kok wonkyu momentnya, and kayaknya ni fanfic juga bakal terus lanjut, ga Cuma sampai chap.3 gitu...

Pikusparkyu imnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**As long as...**

Note: terinspirasi dari lagu justin bieber – as long as you love me, walaupun agak berbeda.

Desclaimer : I only own the story

Genre: romance,hurt

Cast: wonkyu

Chapters: ?

(sebelumnya author cuma mau minta maaf jika alurnya agak aneh)

* * *

-love-

_I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah_

Matahari yang tadi menyambut indahnya pagi, kini telah berganti dengan bulan yang menyinari malam hari.

Jendela kamar itu masih tetap terbuka, padahal cuaca di luar cukup berangin, tapi sang pemilik kamar masih membiarkannya terbuka dengan hembusan angin yang terus masuk ke dalam. Kamar itu gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi kamar itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, masih tetap tidur di atas kasurnya semenjak ia pulang. Sebenarnya namja itu tidak tertidur, justru ia malah menangis… akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali mengeluarkan air matanya.

Kyuhyun masih belum mengganti bajunya yang terkena noda darah, dan masih memakai sepatu yang ia kenakan. Ia sangat kacau malam ini, bahkan beberapa kali pelayan memanggilnya untuk membukakan pintu agar dapat membawakan makan malamnya. Ya benar…Kyuhyun mengunci dirinya dalam kamar. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

_Flashback_

_Setelah kejadian penembakan itu terjadi, Yunho langsung membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Saat di dalam mobil mereka hanya tetap diam, bahkan Kyuhyun duduk agak jauh dari Yunho. Setiap Yunho mencoba untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan ketakutan atau berkata 'jangan sentuh aku!'_

_Jadi saat ini Yunho hanya memilih untuk diam._

_Setelah tiba di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya tapi ia berhenti saat baru menginjak anak tangga ke-3. Kyuhyun menghampiri Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa arti._

"_Dapatkah Hyung memberikan kunci kamarku? Untuk malam ini saja."_

_Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin memberikannya, tapi hati nurani Yunho mengatakan hal lain. Tanpa ragu ia memberikan kunci kamar itu, karena sebagian kejadian malam ini adalah salahnya…bukan...semuanya adalah salahnya. Maka dari itu ia memberikan keinginan Kyuhyun._

_Flashback end_

Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya… sia-siakah ia menunggu? Menunggu agar Hyungnya berubah seperti dulu, dapatkah hal itu terjadi? Dulu ia menganggap Yunho adalah orang tua keduanya, karena Yunho selalu baik terhadapnya dan menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi, dapatkah masa lalu itu terulang?

Apakah ia harus menyerah dan mencoba untuk lari? Ya… ia harus lari.

Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal, Yunho selalu bersikap baik dengannya. Karena itulah Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Tapi semenjakYunho nyaris kehilangan Kyuhyun akibat kecelakaan yang Kyuhyun alami, sikap Yunho berubah total. Ia jadi terlalu protective dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan terlalu protective. Apakah benar, hanya itu alsannya?

Semilir dengan angin yang bertiup, namja bernama Kyuhyun itu mulai tertidur …perlahan-lahan matanya mulai menutup dan nafasnya kembali normal.

Wuuusssh…. Angin itu membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut

Wuuussssh…. Angin itu mulai menerpa rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajah indahnya.

Wuuusssh…. Seiringnya angin yang terus bertiup, akhirnya Kyuhyun tertidur dengan tenang, dan kamarnya menjadi sangat sunyi, seakan alam tidak ingin menganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

_**Pagi hari**_

Meja makan itu hanya diisi oleh Kyuhyun, sementara Yunho sudah berpamitan dengannya untuk berangkat duluan.

Hari ini ia sudah meminta izin dengan Yunho untuk pulang terlambat kerena beberapa tugas…tapi sebenarnya tidak hanya itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan , Kyuhyun akhirnya meninggalkan meja makan itu dan menuju ke arah supir yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

**.**

**Inha university**

Di sebuah taman yang sepi, seorang namja sibuk bermain dengan HPnya.

"Siwon! Morning!" seorang namja menepuk bahu Siwon yang masih asik membalas SMS _seseorang_.

"ah, Eunhyuk. Morning…" Siwon menjawab teguran sahabatnya itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari HP yang ia pegang.

"Serius sekali… apa itu Kyuhyun?" dan Siwon hanya mengangguk.

Eunhyuk merasa ia akan tetap di abaikan jika terus berbicara, lalu ia mulai mencari seseorang. Saat matanya menangkap orang tersebut, Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Donghae! Here!"

Namja yang bernama Donghae menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang salah satu dari mereka berstatus namjachingunya yaitu Eunhyuk.

"Good morning guys…." Tidak lupa Donghae menampilkan senyuman mautnya yang membuat hati para yeoja meleleh. Tapi Donghae menyadari bahwa Siwon tersenyum-senyum pada HPnya sendiri. 'hah? Apa yang Siwon lakukan?'

"hey, ada apa dengan Siwon?"

"kegiatan rutinitas setiap pagi… berkomunikasi dengan belahan hatinya…" Donghae berkata 'O' tanpa bersuara. Lalu tiba-tiba mata Donghae menangkap seseorang yang baru saja tiba, dan orang itu adalah bagian dari mereka juga walaupun umurnya lebih muda 1 tahun dari mereka.

"Ah! Ia sudah sampai…" sontak, Siwon langsung melepaskan pandangannya dari HP yang ia genggam, sepertinya Siwon mengetahui 'Ia' yang dimaksudkan Donghae.

Cho Kyuhyun baru datang…

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang salah satu dari mereka berstatus sebagai namjachingunya yaitu Siwon.

"Good Morning!" tidak lupa Kyuhyun menampilkan senyuman cerianya setiap pagi.

"Good morning too baby…" Siwon yang tidak dapat menahan kerinduannya terhadap Kyuhyun segera memeluknya, ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, dan Siwon sangat berterima kasih dengan Tuhan yang memberikan mereka kesempatan lagi…

"Aww…lovey dovey in the morning…" Eunhyuk mencoba untuk menggoda kedua pasangan itu, tapi sepertinya pasangan WonKyu itu tidak merasa terganggu, bahkan mereka hanya mngacuhkannya tanpa bergerak dari posisi tersebut.

"Oh come on, again?" Eunhuyuk merasa Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersifat sama, mereka berdua baru saja mengacuhkannya!

"sebaiknya kami segera pergi, enjoy your morning guys…" dengan cepat Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk, sebelum Eunhyuk menggoda mereka lebih jauh.

Pasangan WonKyu hanya tertawa kecil…

"Sebaiknya kita harus meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk, baby…."

"Eumm"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"baby… nice to see you again…love you" sebelum Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Siwon, Siwon mulai melepas pelukannya dan perlahan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir lembut milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan gentle… ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar lebih mendekat dan mepersempit jarak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil merasakan ciuman lembut Siwon tersayangnya, dan ciuman itu lama-kelamaan menjadi dalam, mereka mulai tergoda oleh sensasi yang mereka rasakan…mereka melumat bibir pasangannya dan beradu lidah di dalam ciuman hangat itu. Tapi, tentu mereka butuh oksigen untuk bernafas, jadi mereka menghentikan kegitan itu untuk sementara. Siwon yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal merasa belum puas dengan ciuman tadi, tapi ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga butuh bernafas. Maka dari itu Siwon hanya malumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun, mengisapnya dengan lembut, setelah yang bawah Siwon mulai beralih ke bibir yang atas… dan tanpa terasa ia mencium kedua bibir itu lagi…. Kyuhyun juga meraskan hal yang sama dengan Siwon, ia tidak merasa cukup atas ciuman yang mereka lakukan pertama, jadi ia hanya akan membiarkan Siwon melakukan semaunya dengan bibirnya.

"Baby, we have a date today… just like my promise"

"Yes, I know siwonnie… itulah mengapa aku sudah meminta izin dengan Yunho-hyung untuk pulang terlambat."

Siwon tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kelas pagi ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini kedua pasangan WonKyu itu sedang berada di kelas yang gelap, dan hanya cahaya dari TV yang menyinari kelas itu. Seluruh siswa di sana sudah terlarut dalam alur cerita Romeo and Juliet yang di putar di TV itu. Dan tentunya pasangan WonKyu itu duduk bersama, jangan heran mahasiswa yang lain tidak memperhatikan mereka, karena mereka sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon itu memang _dekat_….

Siwon tidak henti-hentinya memainkan rambut Kyuhyun dan mencium leher Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang membutanya gila, ia hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan kegairahannya hari ini, bisa-bisa ia meamakn Kyuhyun hidup-hidup. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak merasa terganggu, karena ia juga ikut terlarut dalam alur cerita itu. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang serius… seharusnya ia menangis seperti yang lain, mengingat sekarang ini yang sedang di putar adalah scene dimana mereka saling bunuh diri untuk menyusul kekasih mereka di alam sana. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menonton scene itu dengan wajah serius seperti menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukannya menangis.

Siwon tidak peduli, ia tetap melakukan aktifitasnya yang tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka hanya mengambil 2 kelas, jadi jam 2 siang mereka sudah bisa pulang.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa ini untuk berkencan….

.

.

**WonKyu date**

_Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it._

_I'll beat ya there._

_You know I got you…us,trust._

Siwon tetap melajukan mobilnya dan membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang akan ia tunjukkan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu Kemana Siwon akan membawanya, yang jelas ia akan tetap bersama Siwon untuk seharian ini.

Dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia….

Tapi tepat sebelum mereka sampai Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa kita berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku ingin ini menjadi sebuah kejutan, jadi aku ingin kau menutup matamu Kyuhyunie…"

"Tapi-…" Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba karena ia berpikir untuk tidak membantah kata-kata Siwon. Lalu ia mulai menutup matanya, entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan sedikit menjanggal di hatinya, tapi ia menghiraukan perasaan itu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa mobilnya berhenti. Lalu terdengar suara pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Dengan lembut, Siwon memandu Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengunci mobilnya tersebut.

"Tetap tutup matamu baby…"

Kyuhyun yang dengan niat membuka matanya langsung menutup kembali matanya dengan erat. Bagaimana Siwon bisa tau?

Lalu mereka berhenti di suatu tempat. Tangan Siwon masih melingkar di sekitar pundak Kyuhyun.

"Baby, bukalah matamu" lalu Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang semnetar Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Menerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan karena tempat itu terlalu terang untuknya (karena dari tadi Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya).

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini… terlalu indah di jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas tempat ini sangat indah, padang rumput yang hijau ditumbuhi dengan bunga-bunga kecil yang warna-warni dan indah, dikellingi oleh hutan yang hijau dan bersih, sungai jernih dapat terlihat jika kita memandang lurus, dan burung-burung berkicauan menandakan betapa tenangnya tempat itu di bandingkan kota seoul yang padat dan ramai.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun, kedua tangan Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Ia mulai tersenyum di balik tangan itu.

"Kau menyukainya baby?"

"Sangat siwonnie… aku sangat menyukainya." Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, ia pun mambalikkan badannya menghadap Siwon dan memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo Siwonnie…Gomawo."

.

.

.

Tentu saja Siwon telah menyiapkan semuanya, ia bahkan telah membawa perlengkapan piknik serta makanannya. Di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua, bagaikan dunia itu hanya milik mereka sendiri.

Mereka sangat menikmatinya, bahkan saat ini Siwon terlalu bahagia karena ia bagaikan berpacaran dengan seorang malaikat. Bagaimana tidak?

Kulit Kyuhyun yang putih tersinari oleh matahari sehingga menjadi bersinar, surai coklat madunya itu terlihat sangat lembut jika disentuh, bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, mata coklatnya yang mampu menghipnotis Siwon dan yang paling menggoda iman adalah bibir plum Kyuhyun yang terlihat manis itu…

Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh melihat Siwon menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mencoba untuk membawanya ke dunia nyata.

"Siwonnie? Hei, Siwonnie…" Kyuhyun mencoba melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Siwon, tapi Siwon masih saja belum bergeming. Kyuhyun yang merasa jengkel akhirnya mencubit pipi Siwon dengan keras dan membuat Siwon berteriak kesakitan.

Melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sangat lucu, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"Yah! Kyuhyunie, apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu!" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia tetap tertawa hingga matanya berair.

Siwon yang tidak terima memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke rumput. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon, wajah Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat, bahkan mereka dapat merasakan deruan nafas masing-masing. Siwon yang berada di atas Kyuhyun, memandang wajah Kyuhyun cukup lama. Kyuhyun begitu manis, apalagi saat ini kyuhyun berada dalam posisi tidur di atas padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga itu sehingga ia terlihat bagaikan seorang malaikat yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. (bayangin scene Twilight waktu Edward dan bella di padang rumput.)

Siwon mulai mengelus pipi kanan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, lalu wajahnya mendekat perlahan-lahan dan bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Awalnya ciuman itu sangat pelan dan lembut, tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi agresif karena kedua orang itu sudah di buru hawa nafsu. Kyuhyun memegang belakang kepala Siwon dan mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, begitu juga Siwon yang mulai mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

Lidah Siwon yang mulai menjelajahi isi mulut Kyuhyun bahkan menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun untuk beberapa kali, ia…tunggu, tapi mereka benar-benar tidak ingin melapas ciuman itu jika mereka tidak mebutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Dapat terdengar bahwa nafas mereka sangat cepat. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan apa-apa, Siwon sudah melumat bibirnya lagi, dan begitu seterusnya…

Hingga akhirnya mereka mulai membuka baju mereka satu sama lain.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka berada di tempat itu, dan cukup banyak pula mereka melakukan aktifitas di sana.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, dan Kyuhyun yang kelelahan, tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi dapat terlihat ekspresi bahagia pada wajahnya saat tidur.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat namjachingunya itu.

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak terikat tali persaudaraan dengan yunho, maka Kyuhyun sudah lama ingin lari dari kehidupan Yunho. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa, karena Yunho selalu mempunyai cara untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali.

Bukankah takdir terlalu kejam terhadapnya? Jika saja itu di alami oleh orang lain, maka mereka pasti sudah bahagia sekarang.

Siwon terus berpikir tentang tidak adilnya Tuhan pada dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tersadar, mungkinkah ini hanya cobaan dari Tuhan lalu mereka dapat hidup bahagia?

Lalu tepat saat Siwon ingin melanjutkan pikirannya, sebuah mobil hitam menghalangi jalannya, dan membuat Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Suara rem mobil terdengar sangat keras dari kedua mobil tersebut.

Mungkin karena sangat kelelahan dan berhubung saat mobil berhenti mendadak, Siwon menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak terlonjak (?) kedepan, tidak bangun dari tidurnya.

Siwon terus menatap mobil hitam itu hingga seorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu…

_Apakah ini yang membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak?_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Mianhae udah lama ga update… bentar lagi chapter terakhir tapi ga tau kapan. Jadi fanfic ini masih pantas untuk di lanjutin? Please give me a **REVIEW…^^** mungkin chapter depan akan penuh dengan flashback… mungkin lho… ;)

pasti banyak typonya, karena ga aku edit dulu dan langsung publish... jadi jeongmal mianhae... :(

Oke, tolong support ff aku yang special girl juga…. :D

Many love from PikuSparkyu and have lovely day! ^^


End file.
